


Informational - The Bay

by ManMagnificent



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManMagnificent/pseuds/ManMagnificent





	1. Character List

  1. **Police**
    1. **Langley -** He's a high ranking officer with ties in different places. He's been linked to missing evidence and there are suspicions that he has relationships with various villain groups.
  2. **Moguls**
    1. **Nathan Gilbert -** Owner of a dozen residential buildings in the Trainyard area.
  3. **Cape Groups - Heroes**
    1. **Protectorate**
      1. **Man Mod (Formerly Kid Win) -**
        1. **Appearance:** Chris stood over me, average height and lean, his complexion more tanned than I was used to and his hair longer, curlier.
        2. **Costume**
          1. **Flight:** His costume was sleek, fitted so it looked like padded armour more than a tinker suit; the largest bits were the jetpack, connected to him by a large breast plate which looked like different units of tech cobbled together, the boots and his gauntlets.
          2. **Attack:** He was taller now, bulkier. He wore more pronounced armour with thick legs, a large back and even larger arms.
          3. **Drone:** A silver sphere, twice the size of a beach ball,
      2. **Aegis -** Dressed in a dull red costume, bulkier than it had been when we’d been in the Ward, with padding at the shoulders, chest and legs; he still had the shield, a darker red with a white trim, and a white belt which held a variety of grenades.
      3. **Munsin**
      4. **Ashwind**
      5. **Dauntless**
      6. **Battery**
      7. **Bombardier -** A large guy, fat more than muscled, but the armour he had on was contorted just right to make him an imposing figure.
      8. **Assault**
      9. **Triumph**
      10. **Clockblocker**
      11. **Shadow Stalker**
    2. **Wards**
      1. **Chariot** \- Team leader of the Wards.
      2. **Dazzling Daydream -** Her costume alive with the colours of the rainbow, her cape fluttering behind her as she moved forward. She switched it off when she reached the food station, her costume changing from a bright affair to a drab grey; the cape looked thicker and now I could see all the armour panelling fitted into her costume.
      3. **Princess Starburst -** She has a costume of fire, a long dressed made of reds and golds, gloves that looked delicate even with their darker red; her hair had been cut short, but she’d filled it in with dark red fire, now it felt to her shoulders
      4. **Brass Knuckler -** Wears dark colours, blacks and reds, bulky in a way that makes his weight pronounced, at his fists were spikey, gold knuckles.
    3. **New Wave**
      1. **Glory Girl -** Dressed in white and yellow, a dress that ended in a short skirt, with pants underneath, long boots with a yellow trim at the mouth. She’d switched up her headgear, moving from a delicate tiara to a band the fit into around her head, keeping her hair from moving too much, with spikes growing out of the thing at every direction. She had shoulder pads, large thing seemingly connected by a necklace, all of them coloured in a soft yellow.
      2. **Shielder -** He still wore a white bodysuit with a blue shield motif at his chest, but the thing was more stylised now, with elements of Lady Photon and Manpower’s motifs. He wore one of his shields as a visor, angled so it jutted out of his face; his blue hair was styled in a look that would come apart with a good gust of wind.
      3. **Laserdream -** Studying in L.A.
      4. **Panacea -** In L.A. with Laserdream
    4. **The Gilded**
      1. **Gallant -** Wears a costume of scale mail armour with a silver cast, the upper portion form fitting while the lower was looser.
      2. **Golem -** Is a large guy encased by metal, two other metal men standing behind him. All three of them were defined, bearing a similar shape and form, with an even expression on the metal men identical to Golem’s.
      3. **Wukong:**
        1. **Appearance:** A Case 53 with monkey-like features, sharp sideburns and a thin tail longer than she is tall. She was dressed in samurai armour, coloured black and red, and with three swords in hilts attached at points in her armour, along with throwing knives set at odd locations.
        2. Powers: Enhanced maneuvrability. Has the primary ability to teleport themselves and others into a jungle. Persons teleported in stay for ten minutes and they can't be teleported again for ten minutes.
      4. **Browbeat -** A top-heavy guy dressed in a dark navy costume, with a lighter coloured diamond print across it.
  4. **Cape Groups - Villains**
    1. **E88**
      1. **Fenja -** Arrested.
      2. **Overman** \- Early twenties, the boy showed a crooked smile, long, bleached blond hair that fell to his shoulders.
      3. **Crusader -** Deceased. ****
      4. **Stormtiger -** Deceased.
      5. **Othala -**
      6. **Cricket**
      7. **Kaiser**
      8. **Donald McCarty -**
        1. **Appearance:** A narrowly built man with cold brown eyes.
        2. **Power:** Conjures three pyramids he can move around. The pyramids act as a multiplier for his blaster power. A bit hits one side and it erupts from the others. ****
      9. **Zach Lively:**
        1. **Appearance:** A short, stout man with a thick moustache and missing teeth.
        2. **Power:** Enhanced strength and durability. Bone sprouts whenever he's hit and anyone he hits sprouts bone.
      10. **Jen Stints:**
        1. **Appearance:** A red-head with sharp features and big eyes.
        2. **Power:** Enters a breaker state made of roots. They sink into the ground and cause plants to sprout which have various effects.
    2. **ABB**
      1. **Lung**
      2. **Oni Lee**
      3. **Bakuda -** Deceased.
    3. **Brotherhood**
      1. **Malcolm**
    4. **Dragon's Den**
      1. **Den Mother**
      2. **Squealer**
    5. **Undersiders**
      1. **Imp**
      2. **Tattletale**
      3. **Grue**
      4. **Regent**
      5. **Bitch**
  5. **Cape Groups**
    1. **Faultline's Crew**
      1. **Trainee**
    2. **The Pure**
      1. **Purity**
      2. **Scribe**
      3. **Night**
      4. **Fog**
  6. **Assassins**
    1. **Joanna** **Anderson** \- Recently graduated into a Master Assassin and thus has earned the right to head her own Den. She is the mother to Browbeat (Marcus)
    2. **Alphonso Petrov -** A large guy, broad shouldered and with heft. He has pale skin and even paler hair, with cold grey eyes that don't let through much emotion.
    3. **Max Tait -** He has very dark skin and pale eyes.
    4. **Kimiko Nakamura -** Short and pale, hair cut very short.
    5. **Ammar Wilks -** A short man, but bulky with a large, well-groomed beard.
    6. **Klara Woods -** She looked like the quintessential suburban wife. A little shorter than average with rich blonde hair, nails that had been manicured and a grace to her visible even with how she stood.
    7. **Manuel Vasquez -** About Taylor's height, slightly shorter because of an easy slouch. He has sharp features, and a large nose that fits his face well; he's clean shaven with hair that's messily styled.
    8. **Darran Needham -** He was one of the older members of the group. He was a tall man, muscular around the arms and legs, but with a potbelly. He had wisps of grey in his hair and at his moustache.
    9. **Harry Marlon -** . He was a little on the fat sight with pudgy cheeks and too big glasses. He was the youngest person present excluding me, though that still put him in his mid-twenties.
    10. **Andrew Gable -** A kid who works for the Spider units. He has the ability to process vast stores of information and draw connects but he's bad at retaining information.
    11. **Ade -** He was a black guy, buff in the way that showed he worked out without putting too much effort in it. His hair was cut short, with two lines one longer than the other stretching just above his ears.
    12. **Jennica Grey -** Manuel’s second in command. She was a head shorter, a bit hefty but still in shape. She had relatively short hair done up in an afro.
    13. **Sanjay**
    14. **Damien**
    15. **Quy**
    16. **Amber**
  7. **Civilians**
    1. **Gretchen** \- Works as a yoga instructor at Sasha's Gym.
    2. **Kevin** \- Works as a hot yoga instructor at Sasha's Gym.
    3. **Benita Perez -** Runs the Aegis Youth Centre.




	2. Dens and their Functions

  1. **Spiders**
    1. They have the largest network of agents but they dip into other fields to get their information network. Their main purpose is the collection and consolidation of key data which includes: Employee list; associates list; blackmail targets (current and potential); list of monies incoming and outgoing; material stocks; and safe houses.
    2. **Leader:** Kimiko Nakamura
    3. **Members:**
      1. Andrew Gable
      2. 13 unnamed members
  2. **Brawlers**
    1. They are the flashiest unit of the Creed. They have the largest weapons and they are the unit that goes for straight combat, particularly dealing with active combat against capes.
    2. **Leader:** Alphonso Petrov
    3. **Members:**
      1. Sasha - Owns the gym Taylor works in.
      2. Sonya - In her early thirties.
      3. Kurt - In his early thirties.
      4. Dylan - Sixteen or seventeen. He is thin and tall, with a height to him that makes him look awkward.
      5. Maddie - Eighteen or nineteen. She's short, squat with a blunt face and a hairstyle that does her no favours.
      6. 5 unnamed members
  3. **Daredevils**
    1. They are the resident thieves of the Creed. They deal with scanning credit cards, buying stock and reselling it; stealing identities for personal use and resale; and stealing from the homes of the rich. They've mastered free running and don't take part in active combat.
    2. **Leader:** Manuel Vasquez
    3. **Members:**
      1. Jennica Grey
      2. Ade
      3. Cam
      4. Sanjay
      5. 5 unnamed members
  4. **Infiltrators**
    1. These are the everyman. They're a specialised unit made of a small number of employees. Their focus is blending into the background, going into a deep cover to collect classified information without being detected.
    2. **Leader:** Klara Woods
    3. **Members:**
      1. 4 unnamed members
  5. **Rioters**
    1. These are active combatants who prize hiding to ambush enemies, going quickly for the kill before blending back into the background. They're characterised by a good control of the terrain, using smoke and flash grenades in their combat.
    2. **Leader:** Max Tait - Eager to get into a fight, likes using flash and smoke grenades.
    3. **Members:**
      1. Damien
      2. Amber
      3. Quy
      4. 2 unnamed members
  6. **Tormentors**
    1. This unit sows chaos in their enemies by manipulating the environment. They're the media and social media experts that build to dissent that will benefit their means.
    2. **Leader:** Harry Marlon
    3. **Members:**
      1. 6 unnmamed members
  7. **Handlers**
    1. These are soldiers with light equipment who fight against conventional enemies. Where the Brawlers handle affairs against capes, the Handlers fight against other mooks.
    2. **Leader:** Ammar Wilks
    3. **Members:**
      1. 5 unnamed members
  8. **Prowlers**
    1. They are focused on monitoring the role of social stealth. They work exclusively on slow and steady, low-profile associations rather than swift, high-profile take downs. (Eg: The assassination Taylor took part in with the rapist) They are the people to go to if you want death to look like an accident, though most of their work is establishing blackmail relationships.
    2. **Leader:** Darran Needham
    3. **Members:**
      1. 9 unnamed members
  9. **Tricksters**
    1. These are are the snipers of the group. They are a small unit that specialises in research and _obvious_ assassinations usually from a sniper rifle.
    2. **Leader:** Joanna Clyde
    3. **Members:**
      1. 6 unnamed members




End file.
